


It’s the Small Things that Matter

by peachni



Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-11
Updated: 2019-05-11
Packaged: 2020-03-01 06:27:43
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,969
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18794803
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/peachni/pseuds/peachni
Summary: Chan’s having the worst morning and falling into a hot stranger’s lap on the bus might be the cherry on top





	It’s the Small Things that Matter

Chan wakes up to a distant banging against his bedroom wall. He drags a hand down his face, looking around in confusion, wondering what could be making that noise. It isn’t until he hears “Changbin!” followed by a moan that he realizes his roommate is having loud morning sex. “What the fuck,” Chan groans, and searches his bed for his phone, wondering where he could have placed it last night until he hears something clatter against the floor as he shifts. When he finally looks down at the time on his phone, he jumps up and scrambles to get some clothes. It was already 9:30 and Chan was supposed to meet Jisung at the studio at 9. He was so fucked.

Chan barely had enough time to throw on some loose clothing, and grabbed a granola bar before running to get his shoes off. “Changbin! I hate you!” Chan yelled at he shut the door, thinking of ways to get back at his roommate for his loud morning activities. 

[to: sung]  
sorry, woke up late. i'm on my way tho

[from: sung]  
lmaoo i knew it. don't sweat it tho i got coffee for u

[to: sung]  
thank u

The only good thing that had happened so far, is managing to make it to the bus stop on time. He smiled at the bus driver as he swiped his card, and turned only to feel his stomach drop at the sight of no empty seats. He panicked, trying to look for a place to stand, and saw the only one close to him was by a boy typing away on his phone. He trudged over, ignoring the way his heart picked up as he got a proper look at him and realized how attractive he was.

Chan tried to look anywhere but the cute boy sitting in front of him, and realized he had forgotten his earbuds at home. He doesn’t get any time to think about it because suddenly the bus driver brakes hard, and he goes flying into the boy’s lap. With Chan’s luck, he lands with his face against the other boy’s chest, and he clings onto him in fear of falling. The other boy wraps his arms around his waist to steady him, and Chan can feel the other boy’s phone pressing against his stomach. 

“Is everyone alright? Sorry about that, a car didn’t stop,” The bus driver’s question snaps Chan out of his shock, and he blushes furiously when he realizes the position he’s in. “Oh my god, I’m so sorry!” Chan looks up to see the other guy watching him in what seems like amusement and it only further embarrasses him. 

“Hey, it’s okay, I wasn’t expecting for a cute boy to fall into my lap either,” He says cheekily, and Chan realizes how deep his voice is. “Y-yeah,” Chan replies, not knowing how else to respond. “I should...stand,” it takes Chan a moment to think about what he really wanted to and the other boy nods. As Chan stands, he keeps his hands on his waist to steady him, in case he decides to come flying forward again. Surprisingly, he doesn’t and he’s able to stand and grab onto the pole before the bus driver stops again. He can feel how warm he’s gotten in the past few minutes, and looks to the floor in order to avoid making eye contact with any of the other passengers. He reaches into his pocket to see if he had received any messages from Jisung, and in that exact moment, the bus lurches and sends Chan flying for the second time. 

“Fuck,” Chan mutters, he’s sure his phone went flying, and the boy from earlier has a lapful of him. “Here’s your phone,” the other boy tells him once he looks up, and Chan smiles weakly and takes his phone from the man. Chan lets himself slump in the man’s lap, and wonders what he did to deserve this. The bus reaches a bump and Chan is pushed against the other man’s chest, feeling the hands around his waist to steady him once more. “Since my lap has basically turned into your seat, my name’s Felix,” the other man introduces himself with a cheery smile that melts Chan for a second.

“My name’s Chan, sorry for falling into your lap...various times,” Chan introduces himself awkwardly, unsure if he should continue to look at the man or divert his eyes elsewhere. Felix only chuckles at him, knocking the breath out the Chan when he hears the low sound. “It’s fine,” Felix stops for a second and looks at Chan with a deadly serious look before continuing. “I think you should stay here, though, just in case you fall again. I wouldn’t want such a pretty boy falling again,” Felix had looked so serious that it scared Chan for a second, but now he can only look at him in disbelief. The realization of what he said eventually sinks in and he feels himself flush bright red, wondering if the bus always felt this hot. 

“I-I-sure?” Chan says, shifting so he’s not leaning all of his weight into Felix’s chest. Felix only smiles at him and lets his hands fall from Chan’s waist, leaving a warm feeling behind. “Where are you going?” Chan questions, cringing at how unnatural it sounds to his own ears. “My friend invited me to his studio with his friend, he said something about wanting to introduce us and see if I could help them out with my voice or something,” Felix explains with a smile, and Chan nods realizing how Felix’s voice could help with certain songs.

“That’s so cool. That’s funny because my friend mentioned something about inviting his friend to the studio today, which is why I’m supposed to be there early today. As you can tell, though, I’m running a bit late,” Chan sighs as he explains his story to Felix who only watches him with kind eyes. 

“That sucks, but hey, maybe you’ll becomes friends with your friend’s friend,” Felix offers, and Chan only smiles at him. They sit in silence for a while, and Chan watches as Felix checks his phone before frowning. “My friend sent me to get some food before I go, so I’m afraid I’m getting off at the next stop,” Felix murmurs, and Chan feels his stomach drop. “Ah…” he trails off awkwardly, not knowing how to respond. Chan watches as the man gathers his phone and headphones before shoving them into his pockets as best as he could with Chan still sitting on his lap. 

“It was really nice to meet you, Chan. I never thought I would get a cute boy falling into my lap this morning,” Felix smiles brightly at him and Chan only nods and returns the smile. “Thank you for catching me, and for letting me turn your lap into a seat,” Chan tells him, ignoring the voice in the back of his head urging him to ask for Felix’s number. Chan gets up when they reach the stop and allows Felix to step out into the aisle before sitting in the seat that Felix once inhabited. Chan waves at him with a smile one last time as he steps off the bus, and ignores the way his heart beats when he gets a wave back.

[from: sung]  
doodoohead where r u????

[to: sung]  
uh on the bus, ill b there in like,,,,,two mins

[from: sung]  
ok sick  
my friend’s gonna be here too  
i sent him to get food lmao i got hungry waiting for u

[to: sung]  
lmao i already feel so bad for them cause theyre your friend  
but ok im almost here

“It was the most disgusting thing ever. I fucking hate Changbin and his stupid morning sex, like, can’t he at least wait until I’m gone,” Chan complains to Jisung, sprawling out over the couch in the studio and shutting his eyes. “That’s Changbin for you. It does make it worse when you realize who he’s dating,” Jisung comments, and Chan can hear the faint click of the mouse as the younger boy works on something. Chan’s eyes open immediately in shock and he shudders at the thought before closing his eyes again. “Like I said, disgusting,” Chan replies.

“You’re just mad you aren’t getting fucked this early in the morning,” Jisung snickers and Chan only makes a noise of annoyance. “Shut the fuck up, that’s not true,” Chan denies, his mind thinking back to the boy on the bus and the way he held onto Chan’s waist. “I’m just saying, if you got dick early in the morning too maybe you wouldn’t be so cranky and stressed,” Jisung says, and Chan can hear the smirk in his voice. “I fucking hate you. Just look at me, I can get enough dick if I want,” Chan defends himself, gesturing to his shirt that had ridden up and exposed his pale stomach.

“As if, they’ll take one look at your pale ass and fucking flee like they saw a vampire,” Jisung laughs at him, not even flinching when Chan peeks an eye open to glare at him. “Shut the hell up, this isn’t Twilight,” Chan retorts, wondering if coming here this early was really worth it. “Yeah it is, and you’re gonna get fucked so hard the bed breaks,” Jisung laughs loudly this time, and Chan groans in frustration. 

“I’m gonna fucking kill you,” Chan threatens as he continues to lie on the couch, running a hand up and down his stomach absentmindedly. “I’m telling you, if you got dick in the morning then perhaps you wouldn’t be so cranky,” Jisung continues. “Hey,” Comes a familiar voice before Chan can respond and he quickly wonders if the person had heard the second half of that conversation. He then realizes how he must look to the stranger, sprawled over a couch and shirt ridden up halfway as he covers his eyes with his arm.

“Hey, thanks for stopping by to get food. This is Chan,” Jisung introduces and Chan finally gets up and turns to the stranger only to realize it’s the same guy from the bus this morning. Felix smirks at him and Chan instantly flushes, tugging his shirt down and praying he really didn’t hear what he and Jisung were talking about. “Yeah, we met this morning on the bus,” Felix says it for Chan and Jisung laughs loudly, already knowing it must have been a weird encounter. “Great! Now you know each other,” Jisung cheers and turns to the food, working on spreading it across the table so they can eat.

“Please tell me you didn’t hear what Jisung and I were talking about,” Chan pleads, turning to face Felix as Jisung messes with the food. “Oh, I heard every word, pretty boy,” Felix responds, and Chan groans before making his way to the table where Jisung was. 

“By the way, how did you guys meet?” Jisung asks, and Chan braces himself for the teasing he was about to receive for the next week. “Well, Chan fell into my lap like twice and I eventually told him to stay there until I had to go. He truly had the best seat on the bus,” Felix explains and Chan groans, wondering if he should have stayed home with Changbin’s loud morning sex. “Oh my god, wait until Changbin hears about this!” Jisung laughs loudly, pulling out his phone to text their group chat. Chan pouts at the ide, but he’s quickly appeased by Felix slinging an arm around his shoulders and smiling at him. It’s nearly impossible to be upset when Felix is smiling that brightly, and Chan supposes that maybe his day wasn’t going so bad after all.

**Author's Note:**

> aaaaa i really wanted to write something and i got a little inspired so ??? hope its not too bad


End file.
